


View to a Thrill

by jujukittychick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Come Eating, Derek finds a way to shut them up, Dirty Talking Derek Hale, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Jackson has a loud mouth, M/M, Marking, Mild BDSM, Multi, Negotiated kink, PWP, Stiles has a loud mouth, Undernegotiated Kink, Voyeurism, dominant derek, frenemies to lovers, sex as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Stiles and Jackson's fighting has been getting worse.  Derek just wants some peace and quiet.  He finds a way that lets everyone get what they want.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 208





	View to a Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of posting my 69th work on here, have some 69! *cackles*
> 
> Warning: There is definitely some dubious consent to this, though, during later discussion, everyone is indicated to be completely into everything that was happening. Stiles and Jackson's ages aren't mentioned, make them whatever age you want, but I'm assuming 17-18 at least, so legal in the majority of areas.

Silence. Blessed silence.

Derek sat back in his chair with a cold bottle of beer and watched the show in front of him. Well, silence wasn’t quite the correct word because there was plenty of noise - muffled moans and whines, the wet, sloppy sounds of mouths being filled repeatedly - but there was no talking, which was what he was really after.

It had been another pack night, general discussions of any concerns anybody had, anything suspicious anybody had noticed, before it devolved into movie night fueled by Chinese and pizza. And once more, as had been happening more and more frequently, Stiles and Jackson had wound up sniping at each other, which had led them to insulting each other, which had led them to getting in each other’s faces while they yelled and shoved at each other. Derek had roared the whole lot of them into submission, kicked everybody but the two trouble makers out, and then proceeded to yell at them, which did about as much good as any of the previous times he’d taken them to task for their behavior. As the two wound up yelling and blaming each other again, Derek had taken a deep breath, whether to calm his temper or to roar at them again he wasn’t sure, because  _ that _ was what had given him the idea. A few shoves and growls later, and the use of a shredded sheet, he’d gotten his desired quiet and a very entertaining show.

Sitting back in his chair, he unzipped his jeans, freeing his hard cock as he began to stroke slowly. In front of him, Stiles and Jackson were on a pile of his blankets on the floor, stripped and maneuvered into a classic “69” position, mouths stretched wide around each other’s cocks while their arms were tied to the other’s calves, keeping them in position. Stiles was on the bottom, Jackson’s slightly longer body kneeling over him. Derek licked his lips as he watched the two lithe bodies thrust and writhe against each other, moonlight pale and golden tan skin flushing pink with arousal, lips swollen and red as they moved eagerly over the hard cocks filling their mouths.

“Look at you two; so fucking desperate for each other. Fuck, I should have thought of this ages ago. All this time, and all I needed to shut the two of you up was to shove a hard cock in your mouths. You don’t even care that you have an audience.” Derek laughed darkly and took another drink of his beer, his hand squeezing his dick in one long, slow pull up, running his thumb through the bead of pre-cum that formed.

“Or maybe that’s part of the appeal. Is that it? You need an audience? Need your Alpha watching you two hump each other like needy little pups?” Derek grinned as he watched a shudder go through Jackson’s frame as he buried his face against Stiles’ hip, an embarrassed flush flooding his face, as Stiles whined around his mouthful, body bowing up in need.

“Don’t stop now, Jackson. Stiles is doing such a good job sucking you; don’t you want to return the favor? Good boy, that’s it, suck that pretty dick of his.” Derek gave the boys a knowing look as he saw a shudder go through both of them at his words. Both of them, so starved for attention, though in different ways. Setting down his empty bottle, he stood, stalking around the two slowly, letting his fingers skim over whatever bits of their skin he could manage. “You like that, don’t you? My two needy pups. My two pretty boys. You’ve both been acting out, wanting attention and now you have it. Such pretty little cocksuckers; you look so good together. Are you going to be good boys for your Alpha and make each other cum? Show me you can follow instructions?”

Derek was stroking his dick faster, listening to the needy whines and breathless moans the two were making as they rutted against each other, hard cocks an angry red as they disappeared into each other’s mouths in frantic thrusts. “That’s it, you’re both so close, aren’t you? You two look so good swallowing those cocks. You smell happier too, content. Maybe I ought to keep you two like this whenever you’re here, naked and with a dick in your mouths, mine or each other’s doesn’t really matter.” Derek laughed at the overwhelming wave of lust he smelled off the two of them. “Fuck, you’d love that wouldn’t you? Both of you? Fuck, cum for me, pups. Cum for your Alpha.”

It only took the boys a couple more stuttering thrusts before they both started cumming, Stiles burying his face in Jackson’s groin as he swallowed around the cock filling his throat, Jackson swallowing a mouthful before pulling back, Stiles’ cum shooting across his face. The two collapsed into each other bonelessly afterward, sucking in deep breaths against the sweat slick skin pressed against their faces. Derek stared down at the two fucked out boys and roared as he started to cum, shooting ropes of hot cum across the two of them, marking them both. Jackson whined at the sensation, his eyes flashing blue as he bared his throat to his Alpha. Stiles moaned and absently sucked a hickey against Jackson’s hipbone while he stared up at Derek.

Derek kneeled down and untied the strips of sheet binding them, helping Jackson to turn around and lie down next to Stiles. Sitting next to their heads, he began running his fingers through their hair, let his fingertips trail over their faces and necks, soothing them as they curled into each other. Brushing his fingers over Jackson’s cum splattered face, he scooped up the mess, letting the boy lick at his fingers for a moment before sucking them clean himself. The fingers of his other hand brushed over Stiles’ lips and he laughed softly as the boy opened his mouth, sucking two of Derek’s fingers into his mouth. “You and your oral fixation.” 

“I’m not complaining.” Jackson’s voice was quiet but scratchy from the rough treatment it had taken.

Derek petted Jackson’s hair while Stiles continued lazily nursing at his fingers. Leaning down he pressed a gentle kiss to their foreheads. “You were both so good for me. And, fuck, you’re so pretty together. I know I forced you two into this, and I understand if you’re mad at me later once you come down, but I’d really like for this to happen again.”

Stiles pulled off of Derek’s fingers with a pop and looked up at him with a cocky smile. “Maybe. Do we get to suck you next time?”

“Stiles!” Jackson lazily punched his arm.

Derek’s eyes flashed red and he bent down to claim that smart mouth in a harsh kiss. “Maybe if you’re both good boys.”

Jackson whined softly watching them, eyes glowing softly. Derek shook his head with a smile and moved to kiss the older teen, much more gently than he had Stiles, leaving the blonde with a contented, dazed look.

“I mean it, no more fighting. If you two have reached the point of needing to jump each other again, like you did tonight, you come to me and I’ll take care of you. Understand?”

Stiles looked at his gorgeous blonde frenemy for a long moment before shifting to sit up, leaning against Derek’s legs. “What do you mean? We’ve been fighting with each other since we were kids. It’s never ended like this.”

Jackson growled softly as he listened to Stiles’ incredibly rough sounding voice, his wolf gloating that it was that way because of his dick. Rolling onto his stomach, he crawled forward and up so he was straddling Stiles’ legs. Before he knew it, Derek’s hand was clamping on the back of his neck as he was in the process of sucking an impressive hickey into Stiles neck, the younger teen moaning loudly as he bucked up against Jackson’s body.

Derek flashed his eyes as he pulled Jackson away from Stiles, recognizing the possessive behavior and realizing what had caused it. Leaning down he bit Jackson’s shoulder just hard enough to mark as he sucked a matching hickey onto his skin. Looking up at the dazed boy, he shook him gently by the scruff of his neck. “Figured you could use a mark you won’t lose for a couple of days as well.” He waited for a minute while the two settled again, though they were both flushed with their cocks starting to slowly harden. “And to answer your question, Stiles, it’s why I decided to do what I did. When you were in each other’s faces, you both reeked of lust and need with a little jealousy souring it. So I figured the easiest way to fix the problem was to make you two get it out of your systems.” He snorted and shook his head. “I didn’t even need to use my Alpha voice to get you two naked and on each other. Like I said earlier, desperate for each other.”

Derek listened, highly amused, as the two stuttered out denials even as they’d both pressed as close as possible to each other as time had gone by. “Enough. You’ve already proven what I guessed. You may piss each other off, but you still want each other. So, if you two start acting up like you have been, I’m going to punish you again.”

Stiles grinned, tongue darting out over his lips, gaining the immediate attention of the other two which sent a burst of heat through his body making his cock harden fully...which, since it was pressed up against Jackson’s, dragged a moan out of him. “And by punish, you mean tie us up and make us fuck each other again?” 

Reaching down, Derek wrapped his hand around both teens’ pretty red cocks, not stroking or squeezing, just a steady warm pressure that quickly had them bucking and squirming, trying to get friction where they needed it. “Or, just tie up my two pretty pups and let you two go at it but make you wait to cum until I give you permission.”

“Fuuuuuck!” Stiles groaned and buried his face against Jackson’s neck as he tried to calm down some. Jackson’s ass flexing against his thighs and the firm press of his cock against his own, was not helping.

Jackson swallowed hard, so turned on he could barely think, and not believing he was actually, not only willing, but eager to go through with this crazy idea. “And if we’re good...um, good boys for you, Alpha?”

Derek smiled at his two pretty betas, taking a moment to give them each a lingering kiss. “Good boys get rewarded.” He finally granted them mercy and began stroking their cocks, the steadily dripping pre-cum from both of them slicking the way as he worked them quickly into a second orgasm, his wolf growling contentedly as the two cried out as their cum coated his hand and their stomachs. 

The three were silent for several moments, taking turns licking the combined cum off Derek’s hand and kissing each other with plenty of tongue and teeth involved. With no surprise to the other two, it was Stiles that finally broke Derek’s desired silence.

“So does this mean we get to suck you now?” Stiles shared a look with Jackson and the two turned on their Alpha with hungry eyes.

Derek could only laugh as he was tackled to the floor by his pretty human and wolf betas as they proceeded to “punish” him for teasing them so horribly. By the end, it wasn’t only the teens breaking the silence of the loft...and he really didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 pulled down all 3 of my bunny collections, they have now been moved to [here](http://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/). Stop by, have a look, leave comments on your favorites or make a request. Unfortunately, I've also lost all the previous comments on the old collections, so for those that have helped me work through plot points, please stop by and comment again if you'd like.


End file.
